Todo ha cambiado casi
by xau2
Summary: Todo ha cambiado en konoha, tanto su compocición y sus habitantes,  no son los mismos que eran, han tenido que mirar al futúro, han tenido que dejar el pasado atrás y olvidarse de los amigos que nunca volveran. Pero...¿los sentimientos se habrán olvidado?
1. Chapter 1

Todo ha cambiado... casi...

cap 1:

Atardecía, un hermoso atardecer, donde el sol se intentaba refugiar entre algunas montañas alejadas, ese cielo azul, ahora anaranjado, con tonos rosas y violetas en sus nubes, parecía una obra de arte, como si estuvier ahí, pintado, pero este tan solo es el arte de la vida misma, algo que no se puede controlar, al igual que un corazón desesperado y a la vez alegre, como algunos corazones de konoha.

Konoha, sí, niños corrían por aquellas calles seguras, enamorados paseaban, otros observaban las calidas aguas intentando aliviar las penas.

Y hablando de konoha, konoha se ha covertido en una villa más prospera, ha ganado terrenos y la mayoría de sus habitantes son felices... qué más se puede pedir... ¿Tener a un buen hokage? pues no te creas que pueden pedir eso, porque tienen un buen hokaage que ha reemplasado a gondaime-hokage, quiero decir, gondaime-ex-hokage.

Konoha, refugió de ninjas con buen corazón, con ezperanzas, con ganas de proteger a su villa.

Todo va bien, es fin de semana, la gente descansa, y se olle jugar a los niños, cantar a los pajaro, en sí, konoha estaba en verdadera paz.

shizune: hokage-sama, no devería hacer beber...

hokage: calla¡vamos al bar y punto!

Sí, todo estaba en paz, la vida en konoha era prospera, aunque cada uno vivía a su manera...

Nos concentraremos en un punto concreto, el bar, el nuevo bar de konoha.

hokage-. ¡ey, viejo¡Una botella de zake!

camarero-. tome lo suyo.

hokage-. gracias- dijo probando un poco del zake

shizune-. uff, las cosas nunca cambian¿no?... ¿hokage-sama?

El hokage había dejado de beber, observaba a alguien extraño cubierto por una capa negra, rodeado de varias personas también cubiertos por dicha capa.

Intrusos.

Aún así, no hizo nada, sabiendo quienes eran, nada, ni un movimiento, ni un gesto, volvió a mirar la botella que tenía en frente.

hokage-. ¡viejo¡traeme otra!

camarero-. ya va.

La verdad, el bar era el único sitio inquieto de konoha, gente borracha, bebiendo, cantando a viva voz en el karaoke, viendo la tele.

El hokage volvió a desviar la mirada, observó por unos minutos a aquel extraño, luego, trás unos minutos, algo llamó su atención, al igual que el encapuchado miró hacia el televisor.

presentadora-. bienbenidos a informativos de konoha. Como ibamos diciendo anteriormente, Konoha ha superado sus últimos caos, desde incendios hasta ataques, konoha ahora está en paz, los habitantes no tienen de que preocuparse, todo está en paz, aunque aún hay gente que sigue sufriendo por la muerte del la gondaime, ninja médico que dedicó su vida a ayudar al prójimo, devido a esto mañana se publicará un documental sobre toda su vida, que será entegado al hokage. Aún así, gondaime, sabía de su muerte, por eso, eligió a dos representantes de konoha, dos hokages, sí, dos, devido a que konoha ha espandido considerablemente sus territorios, hay más habitantes, hay más ocupaciones, estos dos reciben el nombre de los hermanos roku, o los rokundaimes, estos son: Uzumaki Naruto y...

La tele se apagó, el cable se había desenchufado, y al volver a enchufarlo ya no estaba el informativo, algunos se quedaron con las dudas, otros, ya lo sabían con exactitud, mientras que otros les dava igual.

El hokage, no parecía extrañado, sabía exactamente quien era el otro, lo único que, tal vez le inquietó, fue oir salir de los labios del intruso; -."Uzumaki Naruto"...

cap 2:

Amanecía nuevamente, el sol de la mañana alumbraba con fuerza y en algún lugar se podía ya escuchar algo de jaleo.

shizune-. Hokage-sama!!! hokage-sama!!! despierte, tien mucho trabajo...

hokage-. huh¿? ahh!!! ni me acordaba de todo lo que tenía que hacer!!!

Toda la mesa estaba revuelta, sus decididas y fuertes manos buscaban algo sobre la mesa, entre todos aquellos papales, libros, botellas... todo era un desatre.

Al fin encontró lo que buscaba, un extraño pergamino que guardó entre algunos libros de los estantes.

Empezó a rellenar formularios de alianzas entre algunas aldeas, entre otro tipo de papeleo.

shizune-. hokage-sama, mire esto...

hokage-. huh¿? ahh... Uzumaki Naruto... de acuerdo.

shizune-. vale, yo lo envío.

en otro lugar...

Naruto-. umm¿alianza con la aldea de la nube¡aggg! Qué díficil es esto... ¡kakashi, ven!

kakashi-. ¡oy!

naruto-. ¿que haces ahí? no, espera... ¿leyendo tu librito verdad?...

kakashi-. emmm... ¿que deces hokage-sama?

naruto-. ¿devería formar alianza con la aldea de la nube?

kakashi-. Bueno, tu sabrás, ahora eres tú el hokage¿no era lo que querías?

naruto-. pero...

kakashi sonreía tras su máscara, se veía gracioso ver a su alumno comiendose el coco para solucionar el problema, pensaba ayudarlo con el tema, pero primero quería divertirse un rato.

kakashi-. por cierto, ahora no tienes demasiado tiempo para ver a sakura¿verdad?

naruto-. La verdad es que no¡pero seguro que a ella le va mejor que yo!

kakashi-. veo que tienes ganas de verla

naruto-. si pero, nos veremos pronto...

En la otra parte de konoha...

shizune-. ¡pero si aún le queda mucho trabajo!

hokage-. tranquila, tan solo iré a beber un poco de zake.

El hokage salió, como de costumbre al restaurante.

Ya estaba llegando, cuando, él, más bien, ellos, los mismos que vió ayer cubiertos de capas, sabía que no atacarían a konoha, simplemente, el perder las apuestas dava buen presentimiento, depende como se mire. Lo que importa es que allí estaban, tenía que intervenir.

hokage-. Larguense de konoha.

encapuchado 2: huh¿?

hokage-. lo repetiré de nuevo¡Larguense!

encapuchado 4¿quien va a detenernos, tú?

encapuchado 1: callen.

hokage¿en serio creen que estoy jugando? Larguense.

encapuchado 4¿quien te crees¿hokage?

hokage: Soy Haruno Sakura, la hermana roku, y ya me harté de esperar, niñata inútil, encapuchate, no merece la pena ver tu feo rostro.

encapuchado 4: ahhh¡te voy a matar!

El encapuchado en cuestión, manda un fuerte golpe salvajemente en el estomago del oponente, esta por su parte, no se mueve , nada. De repente, su imagen, la imagen de la rikundaime se desvanece entre los petalos del cerezo. -.¿Donde está?-. tan solo alcanzó a decir el encapuchado, justo después recibió un puñetaso de parte de la hokage, el encapuchado voló por los aires, aunque sakura no había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo.

sakura-. si no queréis que os pase lo mismo, seguidme.

El jefe ordenó seguirla, justamente no quería pelear en ese momento, además no quería hacer daño a... la aldea, su aldea.

en el despacho...

sakura-. ¡shizune, traeme zake! y ustedes, identifiquense.


	2. Chapter 2

cap 2:

Amanecía nuevamente, el sol de la mañana alumbraba con fuerza y en algún lugar se podía ya escuchar algo de jaleo.

shizune-. Hokage-sama!!! hokage-sama!!! despierte, tien mucho trabajo...

hokage-. huh¿? ahh!!! ni me acordaba de todo lo que tenía que hacer!!!

Toda la mesa estaba revuelta, sus decididas y fuertes manos buscaban algo sobre la mesa, entre todos aquellos papales, libros, botellas... todo era un desatre.

Al fin encontró lo que buscaba, un extraño pergamino que guardó entre algunos libros de los estantes.

Empezó a rellenar formularios de alianzas entre algunas aldeas, entre otro tipo de papeleo.

shizune-. hokage-sama, mire esto...

hokage-. huh¿? ahh... Uzumaki Naruto... de acuerdo.

shizune-. vale, yo lo envío.

en otro lugar...

Naruto-. umm, ¿alianza con la aldea de la nube?, ¡aggg! Qué díficil es esto... ¡kakashi, ven!

kakashi-. ¡oy!

naruto-. ¿que haces ahí? no, espera... ¿leyendo tu librito verdad?...

kakashi-. emmm... ¿que deces hokage-sama?

naruto-. ¿devería formar alianza con la aldea de la nube?

kakashi-. Bueno, tu sabrás, ahora eres tú el hokage, ¿no era lo que querías?

naruto-. pero...

kakashi sonreía tras su máscara, se veía gracioso ver a su alumno comiendose el coco para solucionar el problema, pensaba ayudarlo con el tema, pero primero quería divertirse un rato.

kakashi-. por cierto, ahora no tienes demasiado tiempo para ver a sakura, ¿verdad?

naruto-. La verdad es que no, ¡pero seguro que a ella le va mejor que yo!

kakashi-. veo que tienes ganas de verla

naruto-. si pero, nos veremos pronto...

En la otra parte de konoha...

shizune-. ¡pero si aún le queda mucho trabajo!

hokage-. tranquila, tan solo iré a beber un poco de zake.

El hokage salió, como de costumbre al restaurante.

Ya estaba llegando, cuando, él, más bien, ellos, los mismos que vió ayer cubiertos de capas, sabía que no atacarían a konoha, simplemente, el perder las apuestas dava buen presentimiento, depende como se mire. Lo que importa es que allí estaban, tenía que intervenir.

hokage-. Larguense de konoha.

encapuchado 2: huh¿?

hokage-. lo repetiré de nuevo, ¡Larguense!

encapuchado 4: ¿quien va a detenernos, tú?

encapuchado 1: callen.

hokage: ¿en serio creen que estoy jugando? Larguense.

encapuchado 4: ¿quien te crees? ¿hokage?

hokage: Soy Haruno Sakura, la hermana roku, y ya me harté de esperar, niñata inútil, encapuchate, no merece la pena ver tu feo rostro.

encapuchado 4: ahhh!!! ¡te voy a matar!

El encapuchado en cuestión, manda un fuerte golpe salvajemente en el estomago del oponente, esta por su parte, no se mueve , nada. De repente, su imagen, la imagen de la rikundaime se desvanece entre los petalos del cerezo. -.¿Donde está?-. tan solo alcanzó a decir el encapuchado, justo después recibió un puñetaso de parte de la hokage, el encapuchado voló por los aires, aunque sakura no había hecho el mínimo esfuerzo.

sakura-. si no queréis que os pase lo mismo, seguidme.

El jefe ordenó seguirla, justamente no quería pelear en ese momento, además no quería hacer daño a... la aldea, su aldea.

en el despacho...

sakura-. ¡shizune, traeme zake! y ustedes, identifiquense.


End file.
